Unwrapping Gifts
by mwendyr
Summary: Gifts come in all shapes and sizes. It's usually the thought behind it that counts. Sequel to Contagious. C2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N - So, the angst has faded. YAY. Now on with the romance.

Summary: Gifts are exchanged in more ways than one. Sequel to Contagious

Pairing: Mike/Alex

Series: Part of my Mike/Alex series (check out my profile to read the others if you wish to)

My apologies if they seem out of character in this one. I've tried to keep them at least within some kind of boundary throughtout this series and although I know I've failed before, I'm not actually sure about this one.

**Unwrapping Gifts**

Mike Logan was packing his stuff away as he sat at his desk at Major Case, his mind doing something it rarely did. Race. He was practically going a mile a minute, with that strange feeling in his stomach. Was it excitement? Mike didn't know and quite frankly he wasn't bothered by it. All he was bothered about was getting home on time and seeing Alex. Alex had recovered from her flu/poison ivy illness about a week ago and the two of them had planned to spend an evening together at Mike's apartment; together without interruptions.

Mike turned to Carolyn and pointed at her, getting her attention. "I don't want any phone calls tonight, Barek!" He told her.

She smiled, "I know, I know. I won't call you." she replied, and then added with a grin, "Or Alex."

"Good." Was all Mike said, before grabbing his coat and walking out of the squadroom. Carolyn watched him go and shook her head in amusement.

Mike walked all the way to his car and got in before he let out any kind of noise. And then that was just a sigh of relief. He'd expected something to come up and make it so that he had to stay at work and he really didn't want that. Putting his key in the ignition he started his car and carefully backed out of his parking spot. The drive home was quiet and there were no incidents, which he was thankful of.

Rushing into his apartment he headed straight for the kitchen and put a pie in the oven (that had been prepared by someone else) and then reached up to the high cupbard and pulled out a box that resemble a jewellery box and then walking into his living room he picked up a brown bag and opened it, pulling out the gift bag he'd bought that morning, he put the box inside it and just simply wrote Alex's name on the tag.

Then after a few moments he took the gift and placed it inside a cabinet, concealing it from view and hiding it so that she would not notice it when she arrived. Mike looked at his watch and realised she would be there soon. Smiling to himself he quickly rushed into his bathroom to have a shower.

--------------------

When Alex had rang the doorbell, Mike had fully showered, dressed and cooked the food in record time. After he buzzed her up and she'd knocked on the door, he'd opened it and given her his infamous grin. She immediately laughed at him and walked into his apartment. "Hey." she said, greeting him with a smile and a small kiss.

He smiled and kiss her again, just because he could. Holding each others waists they walked into the living room and sat on the sofa. Alex was holding a bag, which she placed by her feet and then took her coat off. Mike took the coat and put it away for her. "I hope you're hungry." He said when he came back. "Because there is food."

"Starving." Alex replied, as her stomach rumbled at the thought of food. "We got a new case today and I haven't eaten all day." Mike sat down beside her and shook his head at her. She held her hands up, "I know, I know, I should eat. But ... really, when do I have time?" It didn't sound like a question, more rhetorical.

But Mike answered, "Inbetween interviews, sitting in the car, whilst Goren is talking..."

Alex swatted his arm for his last comment. "Hey!"

Mike laughed, "Sorry." Alex laughed with him, knowing he was only joking.

"So, there is food?" Alex asked, looking at him, hunger striking. Mike nodded, "Did Bobby make it?" Mike shook his head, smiling at the memory.

"No, although I didn't really make anything special. I just bought a pie and chopped up some vegetables." He replied and then added with a laugh, "I don't do gourmet."

Alex laughed, "I don't need gourmet, just food."

"You really are hungry." Mike said, with a small hint of sarcasm. "It's a good job it's ready to eat then." He took her hand and led her into his small kitchen where the two places were set at a small table. Despite the fact it was small, it was cosy. Alex smiled, as Mike took the two plates out of the oven and put them in the places on the table.

Alex sat down and picked up her fork and took a bite, after swallowing she looked at him and smiled. "It tastes amazing. Thank you." She told him as he sat down, satisfied. "The best store bought pie ever!"

He laughed, "You're just saying that 'cause you're starving."

"Yes." Alex agreed with a grin, "But it's still great." Mike took a bite and he had to agree with her, it was a great pie. After a few more bites of her food Alex suddenly stood up as if she'd forgotton something.

"You okay?" Mike asked, concerned. "I haven't poisoned you have I?"

Alex laughed, "No." she looked at him and flicked her finger at him. "I've got something for you." She disappeared for a moment and returned with the bag she'd left by the sofa. Sitting back down, she put her arm into the bag and pulled out a red, shiny parcel that resembled a rectangular present. "This is for you." She passed it to him with a smile.

Mike took it and looked at her in surprise. "Me?" He asked, "You got me a present?" Alex nodded, and he leaned over the table to kiss her. "Thanks. Can I open it?" He hadn't expected one from her, the exchanging of gifts had not be pre-planned and nor was it apart of their arrangement. Alex nodded at him, smiling at his grateful reaction. Mike tore off the wrapping and looked at her in surprise. "Wow!" Mike was genuinely impressed at his gift. He was holding a DVD.

"I noticed that it was the only Sinatra movie you were missing." She told him, explaining why she'd bought it for him.

"This is fantastic!" He told her, excited. He looked at her for a moment, "How would you know which one I was missing?"

Her face broke out into a huge grin, "Because my Dad is a huge fan and he has them all including that one." she pointed to the DVD in his hand.

Mike lifted it up, "Until now?" He asked, grinning.

Alex laughed, "No, see, I bought that. Trust me, I would never dare to steal his collection. He'd shoot me!"

Mike laughed at the thought of John going wild over his missing DVD and hunting Alex down. He leaned over and kissed her again, "This is... the best present ever given to me. I love this, thanks." Smiling, she kissed him back.

-----------------------------

They had continued their meal almost quietly, but not in an uncomfortable way, both were hungry so eating was more important than small talk. Although Mike had decided that he was going to be put the DVD on and show her the movie whether she'd like it or not. Surely, being a woman, she at least appreciates Frank Sinatra and the Rat Pack? At least that was the assumption he was going with.

So, once they were back in the living room, sipping on wine, he put the DVD in the machine and just allowed it to play in the background. Giving her the option of watching it when and if she chose to. She looked at him and smiled, "I'm okay with you watching it, you know." She told him, when she noticed him watching her and not the movie.

"It's okay. You're here now." He told her, in that deep voice of his, "The movie is on DVD." Alex laughed at him.

"So as soon as I'm out the door..." she said with good nature. She twisted in her seat, "I best go so you can watch it..." Mike grabbed her arm and laughed as he pulled her back toward him. She allowed him to and she was pulled closer than she had been before. She was almost on his lap, but not quite. She was sat so close that their legs were tight together at the sides and their shoulders overlapped. She grinned at him and watched him as he tried to watch the DVD, it was evident to her that he wasn't really concentrating on it. She looked down at their legs and she knew why, so without him noticing, she sneekily kissed him on his jaw line. Mike turned to her as she was just moving her head away, so their lips grazed one another. They pulled their heads back a little so they could see each other properly. Mike smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Actually, I've got you a gift as well." He spoke so low that she wasn't sure she heard it, but she did.

"You do? Is there an occassion that we both forgot yet somehow remembered?" She asked, with a smile as he seperated himself from her and walked over to his cabinet and pulled out the gift bag he had put there earlier. He walked back and sat down next to her, although not quite as close as they had been just then. He handed her the bag and she looked at him curiously. Well, straight off she could rule out DVD. "What is it?" she asked, she always did this and it never worked. She had always tried to trick her parents into doing that when she'd been a child and she'd never stopped trying.

"Well open it and find out." Mike said, with a laugh. Alex, amused, shook her head at him and then opened the bag to reveal a black jewellery box. She looked at him for a moment and then pulled the box out of the bag. Mike watched her as she slowly opened the box whilst her eyes kept darting back to him.

Looking at him with surprise as soon as she'd seen the contents, she was smiling, almost shyly. "Mike." she breathed. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." He told her, sincerely. He took the box off her and removed the necklace from it, he helped her put it around her neck and he fastened it in place. Alex used the tips of her fingers to feel the small diamond cross that was now at the top of her chest. Mike, who wasn't a cross wearer, knew that she still had most of her faith intact and that was partly his reason for choosing that one. That and he knew that she wasn't the kind of woman who walked around wearing heart shaped jewellery.

"Thank you." she smiled and kissed him, long and sweet. He wrapped his arms around her and when their lips parted and she rested her head on his chest, he held her tighter. They sat like for a few minutes, just breathing. Just watching the TV but not really concentrating on what was being said. All Alex could hear was his heartbeat and that was good enough for her. "I wish I'd bought you jewellery now." she told him, smiling, although he couldn't see it.

"I prefer my movie." He told her, quietly, giving her a kiss on her head. She laughed, trust Mike to really like his movie. He could feel her laughing against his chest and it caused him to move slightly at the touch. She lifted her head so she could meet his eyes with her own and she looked at him for a moment and then kissed him again; passionately. When they parted again, Mike rested his forehead on hers and smiled at her. "I'm not very good at doing this." He said, almost gruffly, and definitely in a low tone. She sensed he was kind of nervous so she just nodded. "I know we've done this before, and ever since we've skipped around the subject." he told her, his eyes almost burning into hers before looking away. She touched his face to bring his eyes back to hers. "I do love you." He punctuated every word, pronouncing it correctly so that there was no mistake; he didn't want any misunderstanding. "I didn't say it right before and..." Alex kissed him to shut him up.

"It sounds about right to me." she whispered, with their heads still close together and their arms wrapped around each other, as Alex almost sat on him, she smiled. "I love you, too." They laughed, happily as their lips met again and they didn't let go.

Not until that pesky need for oxygen creeped up again. Looking into each others eyes, that had been closed before, all they could see was desire. Unsure of his own control, Mike had to do this now, "Are you sure?" he asked, because he knew once he started there was no going back.

Alex kissed him, almost hungrily. "I'm ready." she whispered into his lips. Mike stood up and took her with him. He picked her up and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, feeling the way he needed her almost instantly. She was kissing his neck as he carried her to his bedroom and he was kissing her ear. Reaching the door, neither stopped what they were doing as Alex reached behind her and pulled on the doorhandle to open it.

Walking inside, Mike closed it with his foot as he proceeded to show her that no one ever really was ready for Mike Logan.

---------------------------

_Hopelessly addicted,_

_Helplessly attracted,_

_Chemically reacted,_

_Naturally we acted._

_(Hopelessly Addicted, the Corrs, taken from Talk On Corners which is a fantastic album). _

-----------------------------

TBC

Hopelessly Addicted is the song that started this entire series and I thought it fitting that the breakdown to the song be placed here to remind those faithful readers of where it all started and I guess I kind of consider this their song.

Please review.

PS. It's not over. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Podie1 - Awww, I didn't purposely leave you hanging. :) I'm so pleased you like it.

The 'bedroom' scene is to be filled in with your own imagination. I spent ages trying to come up with a tasteful way of doing one and everytime I tried I couldn't do it justice at all. So... please feel free to imagine it... if you're so inclined. ;)

**Unwrapping Gifts**

It had to be said that she personally thought that that was the one of the best nights of her life. No. Scratch that. It _was _the best night of her life. And as Alex was lazily sleeping, since she hadn't slept for most of the night, the memories were making her dreams one of the best she'd ever had as well. She had to wonder why they'd bothered waiting at all, and if she had known it would be that good she wouldn't have wanted to wait either.

But a part of her knew that one of the reasons it had been so amazing for them both is because they had waited and done it the right way, which most men usually don't do and if she was honest with herself it's not the way she thought Mike Logan was going to do it either. And that's what made it even more amazing.

Smiling to herself she stretched as she woke up from her sleep and the first thing she noticed was the room; his room. And as she turned to her side she also noticed that he was absent. Her eyes opening fully and she scanned around the room as she was sitting up. "Mike?" she called out for him softly. Wondering where he was and when there was no response she got out of bed, wrapping the bed sheet around her completely naked body and walked out of the bedroom to look for him. As she walked into the living room she instinctively wrapped the sheet around her tighter and became suspicious, being in her nature as a cop and a woman who had been in this kind of situation before. But she also knew that it must be something else. She looked around the room, doing a full 360 degrees, wondering if he was hiding or something else peculiar. Finally, as she'd almost completed the full circle for a second time, she noticed something different in the corner of the room.

Flowers in a vase, wrapped in ribbon, that had not been there last night. Walking over to it, and using her upper arms to hold the bed sheet in place around her body, she touched the petals of the flowers. Once she did she noticed the card inside and she picked it up. Opening it she looked at it and immediately recognised Mike's handwriting, it said:

_Alex, I'm sorry. I got called to a crime scene. Go figure. I didn't want to wake you. Call me when you get this. Mike _

Smiling, she put the card down and walked back to the bedroom to find her clothes. Once she had managed to find them all she got dressed and started searching for the key he'd given her when he'd been injured in the fight at Major Case. She had kept the key after that, she wasn't sure if he knew she had but she had. Finding it in her coat pocket that was hanging by the door, she pulled her coat on and grabbed her bag. Looking at the flowers one more time, she smiled again and left his apartment.

Opting not to phone him yet because if he really was at a crime scene, he'd be working hard and a distraction was not what he needed.

---------------------------------

Parking her car in 1PP Garage, she idly wondered if it was noticeable; what she'd done last night. A bizarre thought but considering her partners uncanny ability to spot differences where people didn't think they existed, she did wonder if it was perhaps written on her face in that special ink that only he could read. Chastising herself for having childish thoughts, she stepped out of the car and locked it as she walked away. As she walked to the elevators she began to wonder if Mike was able to answer her call, but she didn't want to ring only to find out that he was busy. Reaching the elevators she decided not to, especially since she'd already left him a message on his phone.

Walking into the Major Case Squadroom she spotted her partner, sat at his desk, deep in thought. Obviously something was occupying his thoughts and she had no doubt that it was their current case. Taking off her coat and hanging it up, she sat at her desk and gave him a smile to say hello. He noticed her but he just gave her a small nod. Yep, he was very deep in thought. "What are you thinking?" she asked, despite the fact she was sure she wouldn't necessarily get an answer she could completely understand.

"I was - uh - thinking about Casey a-and the way he answered... questions yesterday." Bobby replied, majorly distracted, his fingers touching his lips as he thought deeply, and he rubbed his temple with the other hand, propping himself on the desk, using his elbows for support. Casey was a someone they'd spoken to yesterday about the death of a young woman found in the river. Once the two detectives had spoken to Casey, he was immediately put on the suspect list and it seemed Bobby considered him important.

Bobby started to look at her with a puzzled expression. "Eames?" He asked, quietly. "You look different."

She looked at him, startled. She thought he _might _notice, she didn't expect him to point it out. "What?" Was all she managed. Could he really tell?

"Yeah, there is something different." He nodded, and a few beats he asked, "Did you do something to your hair?"

Alex was extremely relieved, and she nodded. "Yes, Bobby, I washed it." she replied, sarcastically. Bobby felt himself rolling his eyes at her obvious attempt to cover something up. But he left it alone, because he'd seen the way she had visibly relaxed as soon as he'd mentioned 'hair'.

Alex opened up her laptop and began looking for some information on Casey, to see if he had any priors and cover all the basics on him. She physically jumped when her phone buzzed in her trouser pocket. Taking it out of her pocket and flipping it open she answered it, "Eames."

_"Hey. It's me." _Alex immediately recognised Mike's voice, she looked at Bobby to see if he was listening, even though she knew he probably was without showing. _"I got your message. About this morning..."_

Alex smiled, "It's not your fault. I understand." She watched Bobby, as he seemed to look at her for a moment and then turn back to his work.

_"Yeah, well, still I'm sorry." _There was a pause. _"Are you in the squadroom?" _

"Yes, I am." Alex really wanted to say something else, something about last night but she knew it was inappropriate.

_"Alright. Listen, I got to go but we'll hopefully be back by lunch. You wanna grab a bite then?" _Alex looked at Bobby, who was definitely eavesdropping.

"Yeah, that sounds great." She told him, trying to keep the smile from forming on her face. She knew Mike couldn't see it but Bobby could. "Bye." Alex closed the phone, ending the call as soon as Mike said 'bye' as well. She looked at Bobby and could see that he was itching to say something, anything, so she put him out of his misery. "That was Mike." That's all she said, she left it there, turning her attention back to her work, trying not to remember how good last night was and how aware of Mike she had been and how much she wished he was here now.

--------------------------------

Throughout the morning Bobby and Alex had gone out on two interviews that had been completely unsuccessful. Bobby was desperate to go onto the third interview but he couldn't seem to get his partner to agree with that plan so they had agreed to get some lunch first and then go out to the third interview. So they were driving back to 1PP, Alex was obviously driving and Bobby was going over the notes they'd made during the interview, his mind constantly trying to see the unseen and pick out what others couldn't see, but these two interviews had been a bust and even he would admit that.

Sighing, he looked across at Alex and noticed she also seemed to be deep in thought, she was driving on autopilot. He had been aware that she'd been preoccupied for most of the morning and at times he'd been concerned that something bad might have happened between her and Mike. Bobby didn't want that to happen, they seemed so great together. But when Bobby really gave it some thought, her distraction wasn't a sign of a bad mood, she'd been in a brilliant mood all morning so it couldn't be that.

She seemed to notice him looking, she eyed him suspiciously, "What? You okay?"

Bobby nodded, he was fine. "Just thinking." he told her.

"I'd be shocked if you ever stopped." She sarcastically told him, smirking. "The day you do stop thinking I'm taking you straight to the ER." She spoke, whilst pointing to him but not taking her eyes off the road. Bobby laughed, she definitely wasn't in a bad mood. She looked at him again, "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh... the case." He told her, which was only a small lie considering that's where his thoughts had originally started out as.

Alex sighed, "Yeah." This was one of those wish-we-could-take-this-one-back-but-we-can't-cases. She was pulling her car into 1PP Garage when they fell into silence again. Bobby was thankful she'd insisted on having a break because he was a little hungry, not a great deal though but since they'd not really eaten yesterday he could understand why. She parked and they got out of the SUV. As they were heading towards the elevator Alex heard her name being called out so she turned to see Mike heading towards her. Alex looked at Bobby, "I'll see you after lunch?" she asked, hoping that he got the point and went upstairs without her. Bobby did, he nodded and waved to Mike as he continued in the direction they'd been walking. Alex turned back and walked towards Mike, as she got nearer to him she asked, "Where's Caroyln?"

"Bareks upstairs. I left something in my car..." He explained, and Alex nodded. They then stopped walking as they'd reached one another and were less that an arm apart from each other. Mike could feel her, there was no way he'd forgotton what she felt like next to him.

"Difficult case?" she asked.

Mike shrugged, "Nah, it got tossed back to the 4-0." He slowly pulled her into his arms and held her. She kissed him and then she pulled back, taking his hand they walked out of the parking garage together.

-------------------------------

"Listen, I really am sorry 'bout this morning." He told her, once they'd sat down in a booth, with a sandwich and a coffee. They weren't sitting oposite one another, they were sitting on the same side of the booth.

Alex touched his arm, "You don't have to apologise. I do understand, you know." She grinned, "As long as you don't leave me tomorrow morning, we're all good."

Mike laughed, and then realised what she'd said and took in the serious expression that had followed her grin. He gently kissed her cheek, and keeping his face near to her ear he quietly whispered, "I can't wait." He pulled his face back so that he could look at her face and he smiled.

Alex smiled as well, "Me neither." Mike then grinned widely and Alex laughed, although it sounded more like a giggle. They didn't need to say anymore on the subject, and not just because they were in public but because they understood what was being said, what was inbetween those few words.

Taking a bite of her sandwich and then cursing Mike for choosing that moment to ask a question, "So, how's your case going?" He asked, holding back a laugh when she just looked at him.

"Mmm." She swallowed her food and then answered, "Slowly. I wish _we_ could toss it somewhere." Her phone buzzed again and made her jump.

"What?" Mike asked, curious as to why she was jumpy. Alex pulled out her phone and he understood, "Ah."

"Eames." she said answering it. "Now?" she looked at Mike, who's ears were almost burning, wanting to know what it was. "Alright." She put her phone down and looked at Mike, apologetically. "I've got to go. Bobby has something." She gave him a sweet kiss that she had intended to be small but he had deepened it. Standing up, she picked up her sandwich and smiled at him, "I'll see you tonight." Mike nodded and watched her leave.

Suddenly, he couldn't wait till the end of the day.

-----------------------------

Thanks for reading so far, please leave a review and let me know what you think of this story (or the whole thing). Please?


End file.
